Telepathic Love
by Ib Garcia
Summary: Chihiro made it back to the human world and Haku created a telepathic bond between them so they can continue to talk to each other. What happens when events happen to their connection. I dont wanna ruin anything! Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

N:

'thoughts'

"talking"

It had been 6 years since Chihiro seen her friends in the spirit world. Though she had been gone she was never left alone. Kohaku was always with her. Once she left, Kohaku had created a telepathic connection with her. They had always been with each other and became closer than ever.

Kohaku could only hear her thoughts when she pushed them to him. At first it was hard and a few thoughts slipped or she would end up talking to herself but Chihiro eventually got used to it. She was glad that they could talk like this but sometimes embarrassing thoughts would slip.

There was this one time when she thought about another boy. Chihiro and Kohaku both loved each other but they could never get around saying it, fearing that one would reject the other. Chihiro was quite interested in a new transfer student. Kohaku isn't normally one to get jealous but to hear her think about another male was very uncomfortable. The strings of his heart would tug but he knew he couldn't say anything so he would just listen.

Chihiro was 16 now and grew into a fine young woman. She was no longer so little but now stood at 5'4. Her hair grew out and was still brown and silky. Her eyes got darker and looked like rich dark chocolate.

Life was normal for Chihiro. She had gotten into drawing and was accepted into a famous art high school but also took an interest in ancient folklore. In the first semester in high school she had won an art contest. She had painted the moment when she found out that Haku was alive and she had hugged his snout.

Most of her inspiration came from her adventure in the spirit world. Everyone loved her work and she even sold some of her paintings. Though it was hard not to tell people about her adventures, she had decided to keep it to herself and draw it all and tell people through her work.

Kohaku grew too. He was much taller and was well built. His hair was still a very dark shade of green which almost looked black. His eyes were the same. They sparkled like emeralds. Many women would fall in love within one glance. He was light on his feet and seemed to glide with every step.

A month after she had left Kohaku had found his river. The two learned that there was now going to be a new canal that changed the direction of the water to the ocean. Once it was completed Kohaku and Chihiro saw each other whenever they could. Though Chihiro couldn't go to the spirit she could go to the river. Once at the river, Haku could appear to her in a translucent form. They saw each other but could not truly be together.

Kohaku was now living in his own cottage near Zeniba's but often had to go back to the bathhouse. Though he was no longer under contract, like everybody else, he still needed a job. He wasn't as mean as before but he still was very professional about his work.

Lin was doing better too. She started to travel. Once her contract was ripped, she used her saved money to travel as much as she could. She often sent Kohaku a message and he told Chihiro everything on the letters. 'Wow she sounds like she's having a blast. I wish I could do the same as her.' Chihiro thought about it. 'Haku. Do you think we could travel in the spirit world someday? I want to see it with you.' She said.

She often dreamt about traveling with Kohaku but she knew that would be impossible. Once she left, the gate closed. No one understood why it opened or how it closed but she knew she couldn't go back.

Kamaji was that same as always. He worked hard and worked the soot even harder. Most days were normal for him but others were hard work and very tiring. Kamaji often thought about his 'granddaughter' and how she was doing. Every so often he would ask Kohaku how she was and Chihiro asked the same.

Everything was the usual. It wasn't until one day that everything… wasn't so normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DAY 1**_

_June 9_

School was ending and it was the beginning of summer. This ment more time for Haku and herself, maybe this time she could tell him how she felt. She wanted to tell him so badly. Her feelings for him were so strong and it burned her heart. Her heart raced ever time he talked to her and when they would meet. She was so excited to see him again after school.

The day started off long and boring. Everyone was crying but they knew that they would see each other in the summer. Chihiro had a few boys come up to her and say they liked her but she refused their offer. She was already in love with a certain dragon that she had known for years. She didnt know how to get to him or tell him but she would find a way back to the person she loved.

Most of the teachers were showing movies or letting everyone have a free period. Since it was the final day everyone went home early.

It was the end of school. The day had gone smoothly and Chihiro was walking home. Once she would get home she would take her bike to see Haku. She felt so giddy to see him. Though it was a casual thing to see him she couldn't help but have a stupid smile on her face. She walked home quietly listening to the sounds that the cicadas made. It made it feel more like summer. The heat and humidity was one thing but the many sounds made it peaceful, except for the cars passing by.

'Hello Haku. How was your day? I'll be going to the canal after I get my bike' she told him. 'Ok Chihiro. I will be there as soon as possible. Take your time I won't be off of work for a while. I'm sorry.' He was still doing the paperwork that he needed to finish up. He was sitting in a chair doing accounting and the employee's pay. He was starting to feel uncomfortable in the stiff brown chair. Everytime he would adjust, the chair would creek as if it was about to break. Haku sighed. He felt as if he had no energy to walk anywhere.

Haku's day was the same but he couldn't help but feel happy to see her. A smile graced his lips. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips. His mind wondered off thinking about his lips pressing onto hers. 'stop thinking that. You know you can't do that' he thought to himself, making sure not to send it to her. He still smiled at the thought. He's wanted to that to her for years now. His heart was full of joy.

Not only was Haku doing the work assigned to him but he was also looking for a way to bring her back. He often went to Zeniba's to find something but she said it was luck and fate. Haku knew there had to be another way. He grabbed a book and started to read.

There was an old library the bathhouse was built upon. He often visited the library to find a way. Most of the books were old and falling apart but they helped. The gate apparently opened due to a strong force. 'but what force? She wasn't a spirit and no one in her family was. So what was it?' he pondered on this thought. Hmm. He continued to read but too many pages were gone for him to understand.

He read a page that was half torn and most words faded. " there was a stone. Hmm. A heart's what? Open the passage. Two world's bridge?" he read outloud. This page only left more question's for him. 'Does Chihiro have something to open the gate? Something with her heart?' he wanted to pull out his hair but only groaned in frustration.

Chihiro was entering her house when Haku said that he was almost done with his work. 'So what are you working on?' she asked. 'Nothing really just reading up on some stuff, trying to calculate so many big numbers, it's frustrating.' He simply replayed. She locked the door and decided since she wasn't in a rush she would have a small snack. 'Oh sounds hard. Hmm, food.' She stepped to her fridge and grabbed a pudding cup. She savored the delicious chocolate treat. 'Yay Chocolate! I love chocolate!' she grinned. 'You are so lucky. Hmm' Haku's mind drifted to many unnecessary dirty thoughts of the many uses of chocolate. A blush crept to his face as he shook his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" he scolded himself.

After she threw her empty cup away she went for her bike in the back yard. Her parents would be working late like always. They were almost never home so she was usually alone in the empty house. Well except Haku's voice in her head. She giggled at the thought.

She thought about all the times he was there for her, he was a great friend. She admired him. He was such a nice person, always kind and gentle. Though he never showed it, it was still there. He didn't act like he cared but she knew he did.

She brought her bike to the front and locked the front door. Chihiro mounted her bike and asked Haku where he was. 'I'm packing up. They are starting to open. Better leave now before they ask for more things to do.' They both laughed. 'ok Haku. I'm a few blocks away from the river. Be ready for some fun' Chihiro smiled. They always had so much fun and talked for hours.

Haku was packing up and had just sent a message to Zeniba when Lin burst into the room. "Hello there you dope. How are things?" Haku was very shocked. No one was expecting Lin for another month or so. "Well this certainly a surprise. What are you doing here?" Haku's curiosity had gotten the best of him. "Well it's a long story but im here as a customer. I came across some money but I'm still on my journey"

Lin was enthusiastic to hear that Chihiro was doing just fine. " So, you're going to see you lover now?" A sly grin caught Lin's lips. "w-well no, I me-mean yes b-ut. This is no concern of your's!" he turned to try and compose himself again but failing. Lin bursted out laughing. "hahaha! Don't get your panties in a twist Haku! So when are you gonna tell her?" Lin asked wiping the tears from laughing so hard. "Just go soak in your bath water I must go!" Haku transformed into his dragon form and bolted off. "Well that was rude" Lin said to herself then turned on her heels and left.

Chihiro was on the street were the canal was. She was getting so excited that she was so close.

The grass was so green and lush and the sun shined so bright. Nothing could make this day any better. Chihiro stood up and felt the nice breeze blow through her hair. She smiled and looked up at the sky to see that it was such a beautiful day.

Once the sign said to cross, she started to cross but then a maniac decided to take the red light. Chihiro barely had any time to react. She was almost fully across when the car hit her and sent her flying. Since to get to the canal there was a slope, she rolled down and splashed into the river.

Haku made it to his cottage when his heart stopped. Haku felt the disturbance of someone in his river only to find it to be Chihiro. He worried for her safety and called to her, 'CHIHIRO!' then he helped her to shore.

It was the final sound Chihiro heard before everything fading to dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 2**_

_June 10_

Kohaku fell to his knees. His eyes widened. 'what just happened? Was it really that quick that I lost her?' a soft groan escaped his lips. He was holding in his tears. The pain in his heart was too much. It felt like forever that he was on his knees in front of the door to his cottage.

Once he thought it was time to get up he entered his cottage. The silence in his mind was loud. The light in his eyes seemed to dim. The feelings inside of him where raging. He didn't know if he was supposed to be crying or yelling at himself. He was ready to kill that stupid driver. He took out a book and set in on the table. Kohaku pulled up a chair and sat in it. He blankly started to stare at the wall.

Back at Zeniba's, she had just received a message from Kohaku. Zeniba took out the folded letter out of the envelope and began to read.

It Read:

"Dear Zeniba,

I know that you contain much knowledge and I was hoping that you can help me look for an explanation for this page. I know that it's ripped in half but in am in need of your help and I was wondering if you maybe able to help me. I know I am close to understanding why Chihiro was sent here for the human world to the spirit world. That Gateway has not been active for many years so why would it open to her? Please I know you can help.

From The Kohaku River

Zeniba looked pleased. 'He seems so close. I must do my best for my granddaughter.' "Ok No Face. Time to get to work" No Face looked at her and nodded "ah" he said in response. Zeniba walked to her mini library she had in her study. Zeniba looked at the many books to find one labeled "Gates". She levitated it to her, opened it and began to read. "Hmm." She took a breath. "Once, Blah, Blah, Blah. Here it is. Gates are never closed or opened they are there to help Spirits find their way. Very rarely are humans aloud to ever cross. Sometimes souls that are to be reborn are sent to the wrong world, causing the Gates to confuse them for a spirit." She stopped.

'So Chihiro is really supposed to be a spirit. Hmm. She would make a fine spirit.' She stopped thinking and set the book down and grabbed the half page Haku sent to her. "Chihiro must have quite a powerful gift. I wonder." She gazed at the book and had a messenger bird take it to Kohaku.

Zeniba grabbed a feather that glimmered like a rainbow in the light. She also took what looked to be a black scale. She walked to the table and pulled up a chair to sit on. Zeniba had a bowl set out in front of her and started a fire in it. She then dumped the feather and scale into it. After mumbling a few words that sounded from a different language, the fire stopped and a strange light emitted from the bowl. Zeniba was shocked at this outcome. She then took the light into her hand and bottled it up. When the time came it would be useful.

Back in the human world things were becoming chaotic for Chihiro. She had just regained consciousness. She had to close her left eye do to the blood and everything was fuzzy. She heard too many noises and her ears were still ringing so it was hard to make out these noises.

She felt like something was missing. 'Haku' she thought. 'I can't communicate with him.'

Tears started to fall. She lost the connection and the pain was becoming unbearable. She couldn't feel left her arm and her left leg weren't pointing the right direction. She looked around to see that much of her own blood was scattered everywhere. She looked to her side which contained the most pain. A metal bar from her bike's wheel have broken off and punctured her side. Chihiro's thoughts of death came into her mind.

She felt herself be lifted up. Chihiro could have sworn it was her soul being lifted till she was reminded of the pain. She knew the ambulance had her. "Stay. Us!" That's what she heard the man say. She tried her best to stay conscious but the world around her closed.

Later she awoke to see her mother and father with a woman in a white coat. 'Oh so that's my doctor. I'm not dead.' All three turned their heads toward her. Her mother started to cry and her father looked at her sternly. 'I'm in trouble? I almost died so I'm in trouble. Great.'

Chihiro looked outside and sighed. Then she looked at her body. Her left leg was in a cast and her right arm was in a sling and the pole was gone. She tried to reach Kohaku. 'Haku? Can you hear me?' She remembered. 'I must have lost the connection! Oh my god! He might think I'm dead!' she started to panic. When the doctors heard her heart rate shoot up they put a sedative in her. She started to feel her eyelids become heavy and she fell asleep.

Right after the accident, Chihiro's parents were called and they rushed out to the hospital. Chihiro's mother was the first one there to be notified about Chihiro's condition.

Just as the doctor began, Chihior's father appeared. Her mother started to weep to hear that her baby girl's leg was broken, her arm was dislocated and the pole. The pole was of all things. Chihiro's mother almost fainted. Chihiro was lucky it didn't puncture anything but it did go in deep.

The doctor said it would be a month before Chihiro could exit the hospital. The paramedics came to talk to her parents to ask a question. "She was calling out someone named Haku. Do you know this person?"

Chihiro's parents looked at each other wide eyed then turned to the paramedic and shook their heads. They both had no clue. Once they saw their daughter's eyes open, her father went into over protective dad mode and sent a glare her way and her mother cried of joy. Till the doctors had to put Chihiro to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

_June 11_

_She was running in the darkness. "Haku! Haku! Haku!" she was panting but she continued her endless run. Tears were forming and where released into the air like raindrops. "Haku! Please! Where are you?!" She stopped and put her face into her hands and crouched down and began to sob. _

_ Chihiro felt the world lighten. She removed her hands from her face to see tall grass that reached to her hips everywhere. Chihiro spun around in circles trying to understand where she was. _

_She looked to the sky. It was twilight, so she guessed. The sky was assorted into many shades of purples and blues. It was breathtaking she did not know what to think._

_Chihiro finally decided to walk out to explore and walked into a small statue. In return for walking into it she tripped, flipped over it and landed on her back. Surprisingly she felt no pain. She laid there for a little and got up and continued. _

_The scenery changed. The place that was once beautiful transformed into a desolate place. The ground was charcoal black and the sky was blood red. Chihiro fell, startled by the sudden change. The ground was hard and cold under her hands. _

_A hand appeared in front of her. She stared at it perplexed of what to do. Hesitantly she reached for it and grabbed it. She was faced with a man in a black cloak. His hood of his cloak concealed his face. A wide, malicious, smirk graced his lips. _

_The man grabbed the end of his cloak and spun around. Within a second he disappeared. Chihiro covered her eyes fearing he would hurt her but only felt the breeze of his disappearance. Another scene flashed to her. She was in a wooded area clearing and a cute cottage stood a few feet away from her. The sky was light blue and the sun was not fully up yet. "Must be about dawn" she said to herself._

_Chihiro cautiously stepped to it. Once at the door she tried to open the door only to go through the door. Chihiro had the idea to fully step through the door. She backed away from the door took a breath and ran through the door. Her wandering eyes looked around. It was every dark but the small light from outside helped her see in the house. _

_First was the entrance hall. After walking out she gazed everywhere. Above her hung a chandelier, to her right was the kitchen, to her left led to a hallway. In front of her was a circular table and sitting on the nearest chair to her was a boy with dark green hair and was wear blue shorts and a white shirt. She observed him. He looked dead as he blankly stared at the wall. _

_Chihiro gasped and her hands flung up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. "Haku!" she dashed to him and tried to shake him only to be reminded that she could not touch anything. Chihiro straightened up and sighed as her tears rushed down her tears never seemed to hit the floor. _

"_Why? Just why" Kohaku looked up. A single tear fell down his cheek. "Why did she die?"_

Chihiro awoke with a jolt. She bolted upright. Chihiro was still in the hospital bed. Chihiro's eyes darted from side to side. She grabbed herself trying to stop shaking. 'The dream was so life like. What if that was him! I still have a month left here. But what about my leg? After I get home I can't walk too much. Damn it.' This was going to be a long month for Chihiro.

Kohaku was just getting up from the chair. The air wasn't as still as before. It felt as if she was here. His eyes darted to the floor. Kohaku ran through the door and used his magic to slam it shut and lock it. He transformed into his dragon form. His sea green mane flapped around in the wind as his silver body glided through the air.

He soon saw his destination and landed on the porch of his office. He angrily opened it and shut it. The slam echoed throughout the bathhouse. He sat in his old creaking chair and immersed himself in his work. His hand was moving a high speed as he wrote down everything.

Lin then burst into the room. "What the hell was that?! Everyone heard the doors! What happened? What did ole Chihiro dump you?" Lin tried teasing Kohaku but failed. "You will address me a Master Kohaku from now on. As you informed me earlier you are a guest. Go back down stairs." His voice was cold and stern.

Lin stepped back in shock. 'This is not him. What happened?' "Haku, tell me what has become of my sister please!" Kohaku glared then sighed. "She's gone Lin. Forever…. Just like that… Gone. Now go back down stairs! I will not warn you again!" Lin almost burst into tears but held it back. She turned on her heels and ran. With a simple flick of the wrist, Kohaku closed the door and continued to write.

Lin ran to the boiler room. Though she got many odd stares she needed to inform Kamaji of this. He needed to know what happened. Before she knew it she was opening the small door, slid in and closed it. "Kamaji! Something terrible has happened!" Kamaji turned his head confused why Lin was so upset. Lin sat down as Kamaji continued to work and started explaining the events. Lins voice began to crack as she told him that Chihiro was dead.

Kamaji froze and looked up. His said to be granddaughter, the cute little girl from years ago was running through his mind. More tokens were coming and Kamaji barely moved as he slowly worked. 'This couldn't be…'they were still and the silence flooded the room. Lin and Kamaji only heard their tears fall to the floor.

Yubaba was sitting in her chair counting her jewels as always when she heard the slam. She cast a look to her door then looked back to her precious jewels. Boh strode into the room when he heard that.

He had changed. He wasn't a baby anymore. He was still bald and huge but he looked more like a toddler instead of such a big baby. "Mama, tell those people to calm down! I wanna take my nap in peace!" "Oh don't worry my baby there won't be anymore loud noises" Yubaba cooed to her baby. Boh smiled rubbed his eye lazily and walked to his room.

Yubaba glared at the door and sent Yu-bird to fetch Kohaku. Kohaku walked to the room within a few moments. "What do you want Yubaba? I was in the middle of my work." Kohaku was staring at her though Yubaba could tell. He was not fully there. "Just keep the noise down. I don't want the customers to flee and lose money because of you. You are free to go."

Kohaku bowed quickly and left to work.

**N:**

**Dear reader, I have not said this but I do not own Spirited Away though I wish I could to have Chihiro and Kohaku meet up again but sadly I do not own it. I wanted to apologize if I confused you about Chihiro being hit by a car. Anyways, I hope that you are enjoying my story. And please continue ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Month Later**

_July 11_

Chihiro was in the wheelchair being escorted out. Of course she got the squeaky one, so while they moved her, the chair squeaked. Chihiro finally smelled the rain that was pouring outside. Her parents gave her the crutches and helped her into the car.

Her arm was free from the sling and her side now had a scar where the stitches were and her leg cast was starting to shrink. Instead of the full leg cast it was shrunk down to above the knee. The doctors said that the bone was mostly healed and were stunned at her healing rate. Within another month or two she wouldn't have to wear the cast but she would still need to stay off of it.

Chihiro was in the car already with her parents in the front driving. She stared out of the window watching the rain falling hard. By the time they got home the rain had lightened up and her dad was carrying her up the stairs to her room.

After he put her down, she thanked him and he went back down stairs. Chihiro was feeling so sad she didn't know what to do. For the first 5 minutes she just stared at her room. She looked around feeling something was missing. She walked to her bed sat down and began to cry. Haku was pretty much gone and thought she was dead.

With the tears still her eyes Chihiro walked to her desk, took out her sketch book and began to draw. Another and another again she would draw him and her, then the tears would get on the paper and she would start again. After many drawings, her heart could not take it and she put her head in her arms on the table and sobbed.

Lin was wandering around the bathhouse not knowing what to do. She did not have the appetite to eat and was feeling sorrow. She went to her room packed her stuff and decided that her stay was over and that she would get back onto the road.

With her stuff in hand she trudged upstairs to say good bye to Kohaku. She lazily dropped her stuff onto the floor and opened the door to his office. He was there asleep on his desk with the pen still in hand. Lin grabbed a blanket and put it on top of him and started to rub his back. "Don't worry dragon boy. No one will be able to forget about her. She's too special to be forgotten."

Lin reluctantly walked out of the room and went down to the boiler room. Kamaji was still working but not in a fast pace. His strokes were slow and he just couldn't grasp that she was gone. Lin felt the same and walked to him. "Well I'm off. Please take care. I know Kamaji. We all miss her." Lin sniffed and walked out of the back door. The last sounds the she heard was the sounds of Kamaji and the soot balls softly crying.

_He was the young feared apprentice of Yubaba. Then she gave him back his name. They were running to the grassy area, the end of town. "You mustn't look back if you are to cross back to the Human World."Wait will I see you again?" "I promise." Reluctantly their hands let go. 'Don't look back' His eyes widened. 'W-what was her name again?'Kohaku could not place his finger on it but he was forgetting something. _

_ He clasped his head unable to remember. Then she looked back. 'No! NO! She turned around. He ran at full speed too her. Once he grabbed her hand she started to melt away. Like a candle, first her skin then her muscles melted. He jerked his hand back to his side. Once she was only bones they collapsed to the floor and turned to sand and the wind blew her away. _

_ Kohaku fell to his knees. This girl felt special to him and she just vanished. His heart began to burn. Everything was pitched black. He felt the ground turn to tar and he slowly began to sink. He tried everything to get out but failed. He remembered. "Chihiro!" then he full sunk in. everything turned white and his eyelids fluttered open._

Kohaku was ashamed of himself. How could he have forgotten such an important person that made his life better? He looked down to the work and decided that this was enough. Kohaku stood up and transformed into his dragon form and left. The door closed behind him as he headed back home.


	6. Chapter 6

_July 12_

Chihiro woke up still on the desk. 'Must have cried myself to sleep.' She thought to herself. Her eyes were half opened when she saw the note.

Dear Chihiro,

Your father and I have gone to work. Please stay safe at home.

We love you,

Mom and Dad

P.S. there's food for you ready in the fridge. All you have to do it heat it up

Chihiro walked to the stairs and stopped. "My worst enemy for the next 2 or 3 months." She glared. "Stairs!" she looked to the left to see the electronic chair that her dad said he would put in and grinned. 'So he did do it.' She sat on the chair pressed the button that said down. The chair gently glided down the stairs. Once she got off she laughed.

"that was fun." Chihiro waddled like a penguin to the fridge. Her stomach was growling for food. Her eyes darted to the clock to see that it was already noon. She quickly put the food into the microwave and heated up the food and diligently ate. This would be the day, she would fix everything.

Chihiro cleaned her plate grabbed her crutches and got to the backyard. In her backyard was a small fence and behind it led to the forest that surrounded the Gate to the Spirit World. Chihiro worried because the slope was so steep. Chihiro quickly wrote down a few words to her parents and left to the Gate.

Chihiro would use both the trees and the crutches to navigate around the forest and finally made it to the path that led to the Gate. Due to her house at the end of her neighborhood she knew she was close. She walked and walked, already feeling tired but was determined to walk on.

Her eyes widened when a certain red, plaster building came into view. Joy filled Chihiro. A sudden burst of energy gave Chihiro the strength to quicken her pace. Right before she entered the tunnel opening she stopped for a breath. A breeze came from the building, pulling her in. She was reminded of the last time the wind did this. It frightened her back then. Chihiro couldn't help but giggle.

She straightened up and took a breath held it and walked in. she just couldn't take it and began to run, even though it was much harder with the cast. She made it to the other side and looked out to the grassy plains.

A wide smile was planted on her face. She barely even noticed that the cast was slowly being eaten away. Chihiro felt her leg become lighter. She looked down to see that the cats was tearing away and turning into what seemed like paper and float away with the gentle breeze.

Before long, the cast was fully off and her leg felt better than ever. 'What the heck was that?' she shrugged her shoulders and started to run. She knew where to go and the power that her excitement had giving her could take her there. It was still day time and no one was in sight.

Chihiro crossed the bridge that was in front of the bathhouse. Instead of going right through the front door, she went through the way Haku showed those many years ago.

She made it to the little door and once she got to the stairs she stared at them. 'I will forever have a hate for stairs. When I get married to Haku we won't have any stairs.' She blushed at her thoughts. 'Chihiro! What are you thinking?! He wouldn't want you!' she paused and her breath was stuck in her throat. 'Would he?' Chihiro looked down to see that while her mind was being distracted her body decided to start going down the stairs.

Chihiro had stopped for too long and the step snapped and she started to run. Before she knew it, she got a face full of wall. Like in the cartoons she had to peel herself off the wall and continue on.

She stopped once the door to the boiler room was staring at her. She cautiously grabbed the handle and entered. The door gently closed after her. Like a frightened deer she took each step carefully. Once she was close enough she saw Kamaji there asleep and no sootballs on the floor.

Chihiro smiled at her old friend and tip-toed to the other side. She got down to the floor and decided to take a small nap.

Kohaku was at his house and the sun was setting. Something felt odd. He brushed it aside. His hunger was getting the best of him so he decided on making some food.

Lazily he strode to the kitchen and started using magic to make himself rice balls. He had a flash to when he gave some to Chihiro and she started to cry. He had done his best to comfort her. Sadness started to consume him once again (as if it hadn't already).

He started at the floor not noticing that the food was done. He walked over to the counter and grabbed his food and walked to his room. Once there he opened the door and sat on his bed. Kohaku started to eat on his bed very slowly and thought about his beloved Chihiro. 'why did she have to go? She hadn't done anything wrong.'

He gazed off out of the window from his bed. The sun was setting and the sky was full of many beautiful oranges, yellows, pinks, purples and a little blue. "Chihiro would love to paint the sun set from the highest mountain I know." He silently said to himself. His thoughts filled with her asking him about traveling. 'I should've looked harder for a way so she could come back and travel with me. I should've protected her more!' a few tears started so slide down his cheek.

Once again Kohaku started to blame himself for her death. 'maybe death would invite me to….'

**Im sorry please don't kill me! I know that ending was very… um.. something but please please! Don't kill me!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry things will get better. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

_July 13_

Chihiro opened her eyes to see Kamaji's face a few inches away from her own. Startled, she pushed herself backward only to hit her head on a cabinet. In an instant she grabbed her head dobbed over in pain. Her toes curled and she hummed in pain.

The pain soon subsided and she sat indian style. "Well human what are you doing here?" Kamaji wandered who she was. She was very similar to her 'granddaughter'.

Chihiro smiled, "I didn't think it'd be that long that you had forgotten me, but then again I've grown and maybe you thought I was dead." Kamaji was surprised and overjoyed. "Oh Chihiro! You don't know how happy I am!" He hugged her tightly. "I don't understand though. Haku said you were hit and that the connection sevred."

Chihiro looked to the floor. "I was hit by a car and the connection was cut but I was only unconscious. After that they pulled me out of the river and I gain consciousness only for a few moments then knocked out again and woke up in a hospital. I couldn't come back because I was hospitalized for a month." Chihiro lifted her shirt a bit to show him that scar from the pole. Kamaji gasped. "I had a poled in my side and they wanted me to heal up before I left." She pulled her shirt.

"It seems like you've been through a lot. Haku's been getting really depressed lately. He just works and rarely goes home." Chihiro's eyes widened, "do you know where he is?!" Chihiro stepped forward hoping Kamaji would know. "He's at his house last I heard. I don't know when he'll be back though." Chihiro's shoulders fell. She was looking forward to seeing him.

"Don't worry my dear he'll be back soon. He never leaves too long. For now you will stay here. I don't think Yubaba will notice you here. She's usually in her room taking care of Boh and too busy to check. Plus you don't smell of human as much as you did before."

Kamaji sat in his chair and the tokens started to fall. "More tokens?! They work me to the bone down here!" Chihiro laughed. She was looking forward to the next few days with Kamaji. She sat down and watched the soot balls take the coal to the furnace. Kamaji and Chihiro talked to each other enjoying the company.

Kohaku was just waking up when the sun was setting. He sat up, "I've slept the day away. I must have been tired." 'I still can't believe she's gone. I just can't take it. My heart is dead without her here.' Kohaku got out of bed and was looking at the book Zeniba sent him a month ago.

Kohaku started to flip through the pages and skimmed through it. His eyes widened. Zeniba had left her bookmark where she last read. Kohaku was happy then he saddened. "Well, that explains a lot. She could've come to visit."

He put the book down on the table then slammed his fist onto the book. "Why must thinking of her hurt so much!?" the tears threatened to flow down his cheeks. "No I will not cry anymore! I've cried too much! Damn it! Why can't I just accept that she's gone?"

The tears fell again. He slipped to the floor. "Why? She had so much more to do. Her life… Why not me?! I'd trade anything for her to live." He wiped his tears and stood up. Kohaku walked outside. "Maybe some air will help."

A few feet away from his cottage was a small log. He sat there, closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. The sadness was dwindling down. The serine environment helped.

He opened his eyes to see a light night sky. The trees rustled as the breeze swayed them. The sound of the cicadas buzzed in the air and the sweet scent of the wilderness filled his nose. This was peaceful. His eyes started to droop down.

With this head in his hand and his elbow resting on his shoulder he slowly fell into a peace rest, one that he had not had in such a long while.

They paced in the living room. They could not call the police till tomorrow. Her parents were worried. Chihiro would usually call them and let her know she was somewhere but this time she didn't say anything. there only the note that she left for them.

Dear Mother and Father,

I am going to a place far away for a while. There is something that I must fix. Don't search for me. I love you

Your safe daughter, Chihiro

Her mother was in tears already once again and her father was turning red with anger. He held in the yells and his anger but was sad. Nothing could make this day worst. They were worried sick for their daughter and they could not do anything for another 24 hours.

Chihiro's stepped out of the house needing a breath of fresh air. "Please let my daughter be ok", he whispered to himself. A shooting star crossed the night sky and disappeared with a blink on an eye. Like any father in his right mind he was becoming frustrated thinking about his daughter. 'Why would she do this? She's never like this. She's always so very responsible. We have such an amazing daughter.' A small smile touched his face.

A few minutes later, Chihiro's mother stepped out. "Honey you've been out for quite some time. Come inside before you catch yourself a cold." He nodded his head and fallowed his wife inside. "I'm just as worried and scared as you" His arms snaked around his wife's waist. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it." "Thank you", she replied. "Let's sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

In silence they walked upstairs, changed into their sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. They held each other extra close tonight, hoping that their daughter would come home soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_July 14_

Kohaku awoke with a jolt. It was already morning and he was still outside. He felt restless. Kohaku wandered inside his cottage to get ready for the bathhouse. The sun looked to be just rising as he headed inside. 'Well no reason to rush myself to get to the bathhouse.'

There was no reason it was just work. To Kohaku everything was a 'just'. There was nothing bright in it. His one candle that lit his dark world was blown out. She was his candle. Now gone, the world was a 'just'.

He sighed and was getting prepared for another worthless day. His hair was a mess and under his eyes were dark bags. Kohaku felt older and tired, always tired. He jumped into the bath and freshened up. After 15 minutes he jumped out and got dressed. Using his powers, he sucked the water out of his hair and combed it. His eyes were still horrible but the bath did help, only a bit.

With another sigh he rushed out of his house and flew to the bathhouse with no care.

Her eyes were slightly open due to the light that shown down from the only window. Her hand came up to her face and hovered over her eyes. A groan escaped her lips. She did not want to waken yet.

Reluctantly she sat up and tried to remember where she was. 'Oh yea, the spirit world'. She stretched her arms up and looked to her side. Kamaji was still fast asleep and was lightly snoring. She giggled a little and got out of bed. She yawned and put her shoes on. As quietly as she could she snuck outside.

The sun was already pretty high up. Chihiro's smile grew wide. 'This will be a great day! I know it!' With a burst of energy she ran up the stairs. She was jumping at the top feeling the rush of adrenaline. Using her hand she shielded her eyes from the sun. There wasn't a cloud in sight. 'I hope he comes today!'

She still stared at the sky and noticed something white coming closer. The happiness, joy and many other feelings came rushing to her. She started to cry when she saw him. 'Finally I can tell him!' Chihiro ran to the bridge and crossed it. As impatient as she was she jumped up and down flailing her arms around trying to get his attention.

He could not believe his eyes. His heart was racing as he tried to fly faster. Then he saw her from the window. Yubaba was watching. Doubt filled his mind. 'It's not her is it? She's gone remember? This is just a trick Yubaba is playing on me. She can't be here.' Kohaku transformed into his human form and gracefully touched the floor.

Chihiro's heart lept out of her chest, there he was. In all his glory and this was no dream. Kohaku was getting closer. Her heart stopped when he glared at her and brushed by her. 'What? What was that?' The tears that had once ceased when he landed started once again. 'I thought he would be happy… I must see what happened!' she turned on her heels and ran to the bathhouse.

He could not believe Yubaba. Rage was out of the question. He was furious. He clenched his teeth and tried not to run to her room and simply murder her. This was worst than her controlling him. This was a stab to the heart multiple times. He hands turned to fists and his pace quickened.

He did not notice himself storm into the room and grab the woman by her fat neck. His eyes held no sympathy to the women who ran this bathhouse. She cracked a smile. "What brings you here to my office?" His grip tightened. "You know exactly what", he spat. She did not reply only stayed quite. The silence grew between the two.

"Why did you do it?" "Do what?" She could not understand she was thinking that he would be happy to see that girl Sen. "Why did you make a copy of Chihiro!?" His arm transformed into his dragon claw and he started to put pressure on her neck with his claws. The witch stood still like nothing was happening as the blood ozed out onto her blue dress.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and you're dirtying my dress." He growled. "You know! She was there! She's dead! She can't come back! You know I love her! Why would you do it!?" his eyes became glossy as the tears threatened to flow. She let out a small smirk. "You can come in now."

Chihiro was trying to come up as fast as she could. Once she was in front of Yubaba's door she heard the yelling. Peeking through a small crack she looked in. she saw a smile spread across Yubaba's face and then saw the scene unravel. 'He loves me? He really loves me?'

Joy filled her till another thought came to mind. 'He thinks that I'm not really here?' She looked to the floor. "You maybe come in now" She heard a voice speak to her. Her arms reacted before she could think. Kohaku looked at her. "Haku I'm really here. This is no trick." She ran to him. He let Yubaba go. Yubaba walked away to let the girl explain.

Chihiro opened her arms a hugged him tightly afraid to let go only for him to disappear. She sobbed in his shirt. Kohaku was both shocked and surprised. He could not comprehend what was happening and he arms where above his head.

"Haku I survived the car crash. When they dragged me out of the river I was in and out of consciousness. I was put into the hospital for a month." She let out more tears. "But I did make it here. I am Chihiro and I've always loved you too."

Kohaku was not only stunned but finally filled with joy for the first time in the month of hell. He held her tightly as well and he buried his face in her hair that was tied back. "You don't understand how much I've missed you."

Without a second thought he moved tilted her head up and gently pressed his lips on hers. Chihiro was blushing madly but accepted and returned the kiss.

_**N:**_

_**I am terribly sorry for the delay but something got in the way**_

_**.My Laziness. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it but this is not all they still have another task set out in front of them. So tune in next time to see what becomes of the couple and everyone else.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_July 15_

Chihiro and Kohaku broke away from the passionate kiss and gently smiled at each other. "Well then? Get out of my office you two. I have work to do. Chihiro either you start working for me or get out. I can't have you freeloading here anymore." Yubaba looked at Chihiro. "I will leave now. I just need to say something to Kamaji and I will be off." "Ok but be quick the bathhouse opens soon and I need you out." Yubaba kicked them out and Chihiro nodded at her then bowed out.

Kohaku looked her and gave her another smile and grabbed her hand. Within a few moments they were in the boiler room. Kamaji was awake and smiled at them. "Well I see that you young man are not depressed anymore." Kohaku couldn't help but smile again. If this was a dream Kohaku did not want it to end. "Well Kamaji thank you for taking care of her for now but I will be taking her off your hands."

Kohaku swiftly put his arm around her waist. "You better take care of her, you slow dragon. She's quite the catch you have there." Behind the glasses, Kohaku knew that the old man winked at him. "You think so? I was thinking the same thing." A slight pink tint crossed Chihiro's cheeks. "Thanks again Kamaji" she gave him a bright smile. "Good luck you two!" with that they were out of the door. Kohaku had transformed into a dragon with Chihiro on his back clinging to his horns closely.

"Where are we going Haku?" Chihiro asked. 'We are going to Zeniba's.' she heard his voice in her head. "Haku I can hear you in my head again!" She heard a snort come from Kohaku. She knew he was laughing. 'Yes I restored the connection.' She was quiet the whole ride but this was a comfortable silence between the two.

Lin was exiting her cousin's house. It was the day after her cousin's birthday party. He turned in human years 18 yesterday and it was a big party. Everyone was asleep and she was leaving. She thought a trip to Zeniba's would be great. From what she had heard from Chihiro, Zeniba was important. Lin thought that Zeniba should know about what happened to Chihiro.

Lin sighed for the billionth time. She grabbed her bag and walked to the train station. She was three stops away from Zeniba's house. Once the train came to a stop she hopped on and handed the ticket to the fat guy collecting them. The train doors closed and she sat on a seat and waited for the third stop. Time flowed away as she was nearing the stop she was waiting for. Once the doors opened she stepped out and the train left.

The lamp was on the other side as if waiting for her. She cautiously followed it. Within a few moments she saw a small cottage come up into view. The lamp hopped onto the archway. Lin strode to the door and went to knock on the door but the door opened before she was able to. She stepped forward looked inside then a voice came. "Come on in. the cold air is coming in." Lin fully came in to see the image of Yubaba next to her. The little voice in her head guessed that was Zeniba. Noface was sitting on the couch spinning thread.

"I'll go make some tea." Zeniba walked to the stove. Lin inched to her. "Um miss I was wondering if you know a human named Chihiro?" Zeniba didn't look up but continued to make tea. "Please go sit at the table. We will talk in a moment." Lin was about to burst to say it but decided against it and walked to the table and sat in a wooden chair.

Zeniba come to the table with a tray of small snacks and tea and placed it down on the table. She sat down and began, "yes I do know Chihiro. Is something wrong with my little granddaughter?" Lin gulped down and decided to blurt it out. "Chihiro is dead! I wasn't able to ask how she died but she is! Haku told me!" she was almost to tears. Zeniba looked at her with a questioning look. "She's not dead sweety."

As if on cue, the windows went crazy. "so they finally arrived. Please can you open the door?" Lin stood up and stomped to the door. 'this lady is crazy! Uou would think-' Her thoughts were interrupted when she opened the door. There in front of her was Chihiro getting off Kohaku's back. Lin didn't know what do. She was stunned.

"You were saying?" Lin heard the voice behind her. Lin looked back smiled and ran to her old friend. "You dope! You had me worried!" The tears that she was holding came out as she held her dear friend. Chihiro didn't know what to do but hugged her back. "I'm sorry" was all she could say and started to weep along with her friend.

"Well come on in! It's cold out there!" Zeniba yelled out to the three. Chihiro and Lin looked at each other and laughed. They wiped their tears and walked in. Chihiro hugged her 'granny' and Noface then sat at the table. She explained to Lin what had happened to her and the connection. Lin clung to every word and stayed silent and nodded at what she had to say. When Chihiro stopped Lin could only say wow.

Chihiro saw the food lay out in front of her and a something didn't make sense. "Granny I haven't started to disappear since I got here. Why?" Zeniba smiled at her. "Well young one, you were supposed to be a spirit that's why that Gate let you in the last time and now. The spirit world acted as if you where a human but now you are already part spirit." Chihiro didn't know what to do. This was insane. The silence in the air grew.

Zeniba walked to where she put the glass bottle. "This is the start of the potion to fully turn you into a spirit. You already have a spirit soul all you need is the spirit water. The Wanderer will give you that. He is known to be the most powerful spirit that controls the lives of humans. Giving and receiving souls, pretty much God but yet not. If you give him a reason why to give it to you he will. If not you will be forever in the Human world and you will be striped of your memories. Knowing this will you go?"

Zeniba put the glass on the table and slid it to Chihiro. Chihiro looked at the glass that was glowing bright. She nodded. Kohaku looked at her. "ok we will leave in the morning." He stood up and Chihiro gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean 'we'? I can go myself." Chihiro puffed her cheeks. "Chihiro it is dangerous out there you will not go out there alone! I will not lose you again!"

Kohaku had yelled at her and was breathless. He stared at her and then regained his composure. Chihiro was in a dazed. She did not know what to say but looked to the floor. "Ok Haku, we will go together." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about how you felt." She buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Chihiro looked up to him and smiled. Kohaku leaned in and gave her another small kiss on her soft lips.

A cough came from Lin. The two separated and blood rushed to their cheeks as they looked at the floor and held each other's hands. Lin and Zeniba started to laugh. Even Noface seemed to be giggling. "Well then time for bed! I have to see my parents tomorrow. I'm sorry I cannot go with you but this will be the time for you to test your 'Love'." Lin smiled to them.

"I'll get the couch you two can share the second bed in the guest room." They looked to Lin angrily. Chihiro was a tomato and Kohaku was trying to control his blush. Zeniba had left the room. "I'm going to bed." She called to them. Lin ran to the couch and pulled out a blanket from her bag. "Night you two!"

Chihiro and Kohaku looked at one another. They walked to the room and saw the bed. Chihiro got under the covers first and Kohaku sat on a chair. Chihiro moved over. "Please Haku don't sleep there, sleep here." Chihiro was still red and Kohaku stared at the empty space. "If you insist."

He got under the covers with her. Chihiro moved closer to him and cuddled to him. "I'm sorry I'm cold." That was a lie. Chihiro wanted to get closer to him and do this forever. She wasn't about to miss her chance. Kohaku stiffened but then relaxed. They soon got comfortable with each other and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
